


Lipstick Like Dynamite

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Football Player Louis, Harry in Lipstick, Harry in Makeup, Harry in Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Harry, Yoga Instructor Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: But it’s not until Harry gets a little closer and Louis can truly get a good glimpse of his face that Louis’ brain completely short-circuits. There are a lot of things in Louis’ life that are complicated, but it tends to be the simple things that are his favorite. For example, sometimes his boyfriend likes to wear lipstick, and it never ceases to make Louis lose his mind.(Or the one where Louis is a professional football player who loves seeing his boyfriend in lipstick, a fact that Harry likes to use to his advantage).Title from Seven Sticks of Dynamite by AWOLNATION





	Lipstick Like Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I decided to take a break from my usual angst to write this super self-indulgent smutty mess. And it just sort of took on a life of its own. I was very inspired by AWOLNATION's song. What can I say? :)
> 
> As always I'd love to hear what you think, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

The club is dark and everything around him seems to be heightened. The sound of the bass pumping through the floor and bouncing off the walls, the sting of vodka on his tongue, and the hum of excitement he can feel radiating off of everyone around him. It’s always like that after a match, even when they lose. The adrenaline continues to thrum through Louis’ veins for hours after he’s stepped off the pitch and it always just makes everything feel like _more_. That’s why he started playing football in the first place, and it became a high he couldn’t walk away from. Also he actually gets paid to play it now, so that’s an added bonus.

Today’s after game celebration is especially raucous cause they’ve just won an extremely hard fought match. There’s still a lot of season left to go, but the momentum they earned today is sure to push them forward in a damn good direction. Louis watches fondly as their team manager, Niall, somewhat sways up to Louis’ table with a tray full of shots. Louis shakes his head cause Ni is clearly already three sheets to the wind as it is, but he indulges him anyway by picking up a shot and throwing it back. He has no idea what it is, just knows that it’s strong.

He really shouldn’t be drinking this much, they do have tomorrow off but then it’s right back to practices as usual. _Then again, what’s the point of a win if you can’t celebrate it a little?_ He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a hard clap to his shoulder. When he turns in the direction of the hit he’s not surprised to see his best mate and teammate Liam. 

Although he wasn’t entirely expecting Liam to be at the party. His model boyfriend is in town for the weekend, and it’s a rare few set of hours when the two of them are actually in the same city together. He figured they’d be at Liam’s place and under the sheets by now, but he glimpses a flash of Zayn’s raven colored hair on the crowded dance floor. Apparently he enjoys a good party just as much as Liam does. 

Once again Liam distracts Louis from his thoughts, but this time it’s with his gruff voice in Louis’ ear, “looks like your boy is here Lou.” Louis lets his gaze follow in the direction of Liam’s head tilt and then suddenly his breath stops. 

He and Harry have been dating for almost three years now, but for some reason it’s like his brain still forgets sometimes. As if his own mind can’t process the fact that someone as gorgeous and incredible as Harry would actually want to be with him. 

But it’s not until Harry gets a little closer and Louis can truly get a good glimpse of his face that Louis’ brain completely short-circuits. There are a lot of things in Louis’ life that are complicated, but it tends to be the simple things that are his favorite. For example, sometimes his boyfriend likes to wear lipstick, and it never ceases to make Louis lose his mind. 

Harry keeps his smile innocent as he saunters up to Louis’ table in his sinfully tight black skinny jeans and pink silk shirt only buttoned up less then half way allowing his myriad of chest tattoos to be on full display while his gold Chelsea boots glint under the club lights. If Louis’ brain was functioning normally he might be feeling underdressed in his own light washed jeans and loose fitting jumper but he can’t quite seem to focus on anything other than Harry’s lips. They’re a deep magenta that perfectly compliments the color of his shirt. The application is flawless and Louis wants to kiss it off his lips so bad he can practically feel it, like an itch under his skin. 

Seeing his own boyfriend in lipstick is never something Louis ever thought he would want. Then again, that’s kind of Harry in a nutshell. He’s nothing like Louis used to want, and everything he needs. They met when Louis messed up his knee three seasons ago, the team trainer had assigned him to attend yoga classes as a low impact way to stay in shape until his knee healed. Louis had been vehemently against the idea until he had reluctantly shown up to his first session and laid eyes on his yoga instructor, Harry. Louis’ entire world has pretty much been turned upside down ever since that day, and he loves every damn minute of it. 

Louis hears Liam chuckle lowly beside him before he pushes his way out of the booth they’re sitting in. “Here Harry, you can have my seat. I need to go find Z anyway, make sure he’s not having too much fun without me.” 

Harry smiles at Liam sweetly as he slides into the seat he just vacated. “Thanks Li, got to congratulate my boy on a great win.” 

Liam smirks at them both knowingly before giving Louis a playful wink. “I’m sure you will Haz.” He’s still chuckling as he makes his way into the crowd to search for Zayn. Louis normally would have told him to piss off but he’s not sure he can trust his voice to speak yet. 

When he turns back to Harry he sees that his smile has morphed itself into a smirk. His naturally curly hair is currently at a medium length, allowing it to swoop perfectly around his face. He’s taken to lightly trailing one fingertip along Louis’ forearm, from wrist to elbow and back down again. Even though the material of Louis’ jumper is between them the contact still feels like fire on his skin. 

Harry knows how Louis is after games. Knows that he gets all keyed up with a desperate need to let out the overflow of adrenaline. And he damn sure knows what lipstick does to him. _Little devil_. 

Harry pauses the movement of his finger and smirks at the low groan that escapes Louis’ lips in response. Harry leans forward and gets his lips as close to Louis’ earlobe as he can without touching. His low sultry words seem to cut straight through the loud roar of the party and embed themselves right into Louis’ brain. “Great game babe. Made me so proud. Do you know what watching you out there made me want to do?”

He pulls away then to look at Louis under his long lashes. Louis had been so distracted by the lipstick before he hadn’t even noticed the mascara. He shakes his head at Harry’s question as he chokes back another moan. He really wishes he hadn’t drank so much. Harry’s in rare form tonight, and there’s no way Louis’ going to survive it. _Harry’s going to destroy him and he can’t wait_. 

Harry gives him another devilish smirk before leaning back in to his previous position. Louis closes his eyes when Harry starts talking again, murmuring like silk into his ear. “Watching you play so well made me want to go home and change. Made me want to put on those knickers you love, the black ones with the lace on the trim. The only other thing I’d wear is your Jersey, the training one you used when we first started dating. You know why I love to wear it so much?”

He doesn’t pull away this time, but he does pause to wait for Louis’ response. Louis just shakes his head again jerkily. His throat is so dry he’s not sure if he could speak even if he wanted to. Harry’s finger begins tracing along his arm again this time moving all the way up to his shoulder. “I love it cause it has your name on it babe. Reminds me that I’m yours. Want everyone else to know it too.” 

He does pull away then, ceasing all contact as he sits back into his own space in the booth. Louis swallows hard in a weak attempt at regaining his composure. “Jesus.” He mutters under his breath as he reaches forward to grab another shot off the tray that Niall has long since abandoned at the table. He lets it finish its slow burn down his throat before he turns back to Harry and gives him a gentle nudge on his shoulder. “C’mon we’re leaving.” 

He watches as Harry feigns confusion. “What? It’s only like half past nine. We can’t leave already. You’re the captain of the team Lou. What will your teammates think?” Louis can feel the energy crackling under his own skin now, begging him to let go and just fuck Harry into oblivion the way he wants to. He knows this is Harry’s favorite part, he likes to rile Louis up but he loves the aftermath even more. _So who’s Louis to spoil his fun?_

This time it’s Louis turn to lean in and whisper in Harry’s ear. Except when _he_ does it his voice comes out rough and drips authority. “They’ll understand when I tell them that my slutty boyfriend showed up in lipstick practically begging to be fucked, so I had no choice but to take him home and ravish him.” He can’t help but smirk himself as he watches an involuntary shiver make it’s way down Harry’s spine. Harry nods before obediently pushing himself out of the booth. Louis follows and keeps his hand firmly planted on the small of Harry’s back as they weave their way through the crowd towards the entrance.

Louis doesn’t even bother to stop and tell anyone goodbye. Frankly, he really doesn’t care. He can apologize later.

***

Louis sighs in relief as he sinks his key into the knob on the front door of their flat. After what felt like the longest tube ride of his entire life they’re finally home. He makes quick work of the door and barrels inside. He hears Harry following quietly behind him. As soon as they’ve both made it inside and the door is shut, Louis promptly wheels around and pushes Harry’s back against it. 

Harry only winces slightly when he makes contact with the door. It’s then that Louis notices how blown his pupils are, and slightly glassy. He’s already falling into headspace then, _interesting_. 

Louis keeps his voice low and steady when he speaks. Harry’s falling, so it’s Louis’ job to make sure he lands gently. “Remember when you told me what you were thinking while you watched me play?” He watches as Harry’s slightly delayed brain processes the question before he eventually nods, his unfocused eyes still locked on Louis. “Well I think it’s only fair that I tell you what I was thinking when you showed up tonight looking like this.” He gestures down the length of Harry’s body. “Don’t you think that’s fair?”

Harry swallows hard before nodding again, but Louis shakes his head. “Want to hear you babe.”

Harry screws his eyes shut for a moment and doesn’t answer until they open again. “Yes, I think it’s fair…Daddy.” 

That one little word tucked on at the end nearly makes Louis’ knees buckle, but he manages to keep it together. “Good, glad we agree.” He settles his hands on Harry’s hips before he continues talking. “When I first saw you I thought you looked like sin. Then I saw this.” He reaches his thumb up to Harry’s bottom lip and gently runs it across the surface. He goes a little past the edge of Harry’s lip, leaving a smudged trail of deep magenta in his wake. He has to raise his voice slightly to be heard over Harry’s heavy breathing and soft whimpers. “All I could think about was seeing these gorgeous pink lips wrapped around my cock.” 

Harry lets out a shuddering breath in response, and when he finally speaks his voice is light and wispy. “Please, can I?” 

Louis smiles at him sweetly. “Of course love.” He flips them so that his own back is leaning against the door before he tangles his hand in Harry’s curls and pushes down to encourage him to drop to his knees. Harry obliges immediately, but Louis doesn't remove his hand. “So beautiful and needy. Can’t even make it past the doorway hmm?” 

He watches Harry’s face blush deliciously red with humiliation as he shakes his head. Louis should make him answer with words just to keep the game going, but he’s getting a little impatient himself now so he decides to move on anyway. He looks down at Harry pointedly. “Well go on then.”

Harry nods eagerly before moving his shaking hands to undo Louis' flies. He tugs down on Louis’ jeans and pants just enough to get his dick out, not bothering to pull them down all the way. Something about that makes the heat already pooling in Louis’ gut burn a little hotter. It just makes it seem so much _dirtier_. Suddenly he gets an idea that makes his toes curl. 

He lets his grip on Harry’s curls get tighter effectively stopping him from leaning forward to take in his cock. Louis definitely still wants him to do that, but he wants something else first. “Wait love. Remember what you said earlier? About wearing my jersey?” Harry lets out a moan as he nods. He clearly knows where Louis is going with this. “Want you to do it. Just like you said. Think you can do that for me?” 

Harry’s already nodding enthusiastically before Louis’ even finished speaking. “Yes, I can. Please, can I?”

Louis chuckles darkly. “Go on then, and don’t keep me waiting.” He watches fondly as Harry scrambles to stand and nearly trips over his own feet going down the hall. He disappears into their bedroom leaving Louis with only the sound of his own pulse beating wildly in his chest. 

After what must be the shortest amount of time anyone has ever managed to change into anything ever, Harry emerges back into the hallway. Louis had thought he had prepared himself for what he was going to see, but clearly he was wrong. 

Harry seems to slow his stride halfway down the hall, as if he’s suddenly self-conscious. Louis had no idea why he would be, _he looks incredible_. Louis' stark white jersey contrasts beautifully against Harry’s sun kissed skin. It’s a little big on him so it hangs off his left shoulder slightly. And right below the hem is the delicate black lace of Harry’s knickers. They leave nothing to the imagination and Louis can see that he’s already at least half hard. 

Louis lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Harry’s just standing in front of him now, as if he’s not quite sure what to do. Louis holds up a finger and twirls it in a circle indicating he wants Harry to turn around. Harry nods before obeying. 

Harry’s words from earlier are ringing through Louis’ ears as his finger traces along the “Tomlinson” stitched on the back of the jersey that Harry’s currently wearing the hell out of. He places his hands on Harry’s shoulders and turns him back around to face him noticing that his eyes are completely glassy now. 

Louis runs his thumb lightly along Harry’s jaw. “You were right. You look good wearing my name on your back. Makes you mine doesn’t it?” Harry nods his head before pushing further into Louis’ caress. Louis drops his voice to a whisper. “Prove it.” 

Harry doesn't need any more direction than that before dropping back to his earlier position on his knees. Louis threads his fingers back into his boyfriend’s hair, but this time he doesn’t stop him when he leans forward. Harry doesn’t waste any time quickly enveloping Louis’ length in the warmth of his gorgeous mouth. Louis moans out at the feeling as Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ base while he continues to work his length. Louis can already tell he’s going to come embarrassingly fast. He’s been hard practically since he first laid his eyes on Harry at the club. 

But it’s not until he sees Harry’s magenta lipstick smudged all over his face due to his efforts, that Louis feels a sharp tug of arousal in his groin. He uses his grip in his hair to pull harry off abruptly. Harry looks up at him in confusion and whimpers, clearly fearing that he’s done something wrong. Louis keeps his tone gentle. “It’s alright babe, just wanted to get a good look.” Harry’s cheeks blush red again as he watches Louis’ stare track over his face. “Proper mess aren’t you?” 

Harry nods and lets out a whine. “Hmm yeah, all for you.” 

Louis smiles down at him. Harry’s probably the only person on the planet that could still pull off looking innocent while in the middle of a blow job. “Good boy.”

Harry preens at the praise as Louis guides him forward again. It takes less than a minute of Harry’s perfect suction for Louis to quickly spill down his throat. As out of it as he must be, Harry doesn’t miss a beat swallowing down every last drop. 

Louis lets him pull off and gather himself for a moment before he tugs him back up to his feet. He quickly tucks himself back into his jeans but doesn’t bother to zip them up before latching his lips onto the side of Harry’s neck. Harry whimpers, but tilts his head to the side to give him more access. 

Louis starts walking Harry backwards towards the direction of their bedroom all while still continuing his work on his neck. Louis begins speaking into his skin, loud enough that he knows Harry will be able to hear him. “Have big plans for you babe. There’s a few things I’d like to do with my own lips now.” 

He feels the tendons in Harry’s neck tense as he groans. “Well I guess it is your name on my back, isn’t it?” 

Louis lets out a surprised laugh, but he sincerely means the next words that come out of his mouth. “Lucky me.”

 


End file.
